Age Is But A Number
by ChocolatyFox
Summary: "You're too old for her." "She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't love you." She's too young to know what love is." They're wrong. She knows it and I know it. Because I love her, too. RikuShi rated T for language and le romance I guess
1. The Invitation

**A.N.- I usually only do yaoi stories on here but I wanted to try Riku and Xion out :)**

**Um, of course, I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for my copy of Kingdom Hearts 2**

A vibration goes off in my pocket interrupting my game. I sigh and press the pause button. I really didn't want to stop playing, I had a good momentum going. Too late to start again now though, it's gone. I place the controller down in my lap and reach inside of my pants' pocket to see who dared to call at a time like this. The screen of my phone reads the name of my best friend, Sora. I lay back in my bed. What does he want? I hope he doesn't do what he usually does which is not make any sense at all. I touch the green answering button on my cellphone and put the device up to my ear. I ask the typical question, "Hello?"

"Riku!" I pull the phone about an inch away from my face. Sooner or later that kid's gonna be paying for my hearing. My money's on sooner. "You coming?"

There he goes again, not making sense. By the way he said it, I can almost see the huge grin on his face. Ah, Sora. Always in a good mood. Whether he chooses to make sense or not. I really hope he knows I haven't a clue what he means, except I do remember him saying something on Monday about going somewhere. Since he won't give me the full story, I decide to play dumb.

"No, but I was a couple minutes ago, why do you ask?" I bet he's trying to register in that simple mind of his just what I meant by that. It's quiet for a few seconds. I part my lips to speak again, "S-"

"EW!" I burst out laughing and Sora keeps repeating his sounds of disgust. I try to control myself.

"Going where now?"

"To Kairi's" he says simply.

"For what?" I say back with the same amount of simplicity.

Sora laughs a little,"The party, dumbass."

For once, I believe my friend has just made sense. I now remember him mentioning our redheaded friend and a party at her house while we were at lunch. I guess that's why he plainly asked if I was coming.

"Oh..I dunno.."

"Come on..." he drags out the last word for a good five seconds. I want to say no. Mainly because I want to finish my game and partly because parties aren't really my thing. Also it's no use saying it, I'll be dragged there one way or another by him .

"When is it?" I ask.

Sora hums into the phone then says, "In an hour. Now, come on!"

How can he expect me to get ready in an hour?

"How can you expect me to get ready in an hour!"

"I don't." I hear a chuckle then a click. What the fuck?

I look at my phone to confirm if that bastard just hung up on me. 'Call ended', my screen says. I huff out some air. Well, apparently, he doesn't expect me to go, I think. Who knows. Sora is too confusing. My phone buzzes in my hand. I received a text from the latter. I open it.

**Sora: look out ur window**

Uh...

**Me: y?**

**Sora: just do it!**

**Me: ...Ok... **I reply then place my phone down to the side. Mumbling to myself, I sit up and swing my legs over, dangling them off the edge. I stand up and hear a 'THUD'. Oops. Forgot I had my controller in my lap. Oh well.

I head for my bedroom window sluggishly. Once there, I slowly draw back the drapes to see...nothing. Well, y'know, except other houses and grass. What a waste of energy. What was I supposed to be looking for anyways? A shooting star perhaps? Geez, Sora...first you tell me about a party, then you weirdly end our convo about it. What did he mean by, "I don't"? Welp, guess no party for me. Time to start gaming again. I reach over to grab the curtain on one side, averting my attention from the window to it. As I move it to bring it back in, I nearly have a heart attack when I see a tan face smooshed against the glass flashing a brilliant smile at me.

I need less bizarre friends...


	2. Accidental Encounter?

**A.N.- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter :) I no like this chapter because im afraid it's..weird :L tell me what you think though **

As soon as the door opens, music bursts outside to where I am.

"Hey, Sora! Riku!" Kairi greets us cheerfully, a little loud, too. Probably because the stereo's up too high inside. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

I smirk. "More like, I was dragged here against my will." This causes her to laugh. She gives Sora a weird look then hits him on his head with her fist.

"Ouch...what did I do?" The confused brunet asks while rubbing the spot where she got him. Little miss redhead crosses her arms.

"What did I tell you about forcing people to do things? If Riku wanted to stay home and play his...PlayNation 3, or whatever, then you should have let him!"

Play..Nation? As you can see, Kairi's not big on video games which is why I've never been over to her house.

"And you," A finger points at me, "you couldn't put down the controller for little ol' me could you?" she states with fake sadness.

"Mm-nope."

A 'hmph' escapes her lips. She tells us to come on inside and we follow. My eyes widen slightly at the sight. How come this house looks so much bigger on the inside? It was amazing, it was almost like a sanctuary. Well, except for screaming teenagers and blaring music, of course. But the decor was lovely. A lot of things looked pretty expensive too.

"HEY!" I hear Kairi yell, "Put that down! Do you know how valuable that is?" I look over in the direction that she's facing. Some blond kid with a scar across his face had a big, shiny vase in his hands and two other kids were tying a rope around it.

"We need a pinata and this is perfect!" The guy shouts back. Seeming very protective over the item, Kairi rushes over to him, pushing people out of the way, leaving me and Sora in the middle of a crowded room. I turn my attention to him and he just shrugs.

"She's gonna kick Seifer's ass if he breaks that..." Seifer? Oh, yeah. That's who that was. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out of school yet with all the trouble he's been in.

After awhile of going around from room to room, meeting up and chatting with some of my friends from school, I start to feel light headed. The music is making my condition worse. I guess Sora can tell because he asks if I'm alright.

" I'm fine..I just need some air." He smiles.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to go outside, Kairi's got a river leading through the backyard!" He grabs my hand and drags me through the kitchen before I can even say anything else.

We go out the back door and I feel relieved when fresh air greets me. A couple of people are out here as well. I recognize two people by the river Sora was talking about. Axel and Roxas. Yep, I could tell it was them, even though their backs were facing me. They had hair that stood out among everyone. Maybe that's another reason why they're so close. Come to think of it, they seemed really close. I could see their hands locked together as they both gazed up at the moon.

"I'm gonna head back in, just text me if you need me."

I nod and watch Sora head back indoors. I wonder how he can stand all the crowds and noise. I smile to myself. There's a lot of things that I wonder about when it comes to him. He's just so strange.

I look around for a place to sit. I spot a nice, big, shady tree to the left of me. I start to feel much better as I make my way there. I sit down under it and close my eyes and try to relax. It's much quieter out here. Suddenly, an unusual weight falls upon my shoulder. I open my eyes in a hurry and look down to see black hair and part of someone's face that's not covered by it. I feel awkward. You would too if someone just decided to take a nap on your shoulder. Should I wake them up? I shift uncomfortably and then poke the person's cheek with my finger.

"Uhh.." A moan comes from their lips. They sit up slowly and I try to get a good look at them. My eyes met ones with a very deep blue color. It's almost shocking how blue they are. Like the sea, almost. I know it sounds cheesy but I really feel like I'm getting lost in them. They are that pretty. Those beautiful eyes then begin to look panicked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Quickly, the girl turns around, hair brushing my face, and runs inside the house.

"Wait!" I reach out. It's useless, she was gone and I don't think I'd be able to find her in there. I groan and put my hand back down. The back of my head hits the tree. I close my eyes and try to think. I try to think of something else because now those eyes are imprinted in my mind.


	3. Familiar Eyes

**A.N. I'm happy with this so far and please review! Reviews fill my writing strength. AND I NEED THEM TO BREATHE! Just kidding i'd be dead already if that were true :/ :)**

Something sharp pokes me. I gaze down at my arm and see a fork hovering next to it. And of course, Sora's the one who did it. He smiles his usual big smile. I raise an eyebrow.

"You gonna eat that?" He motions towards my untouched lunch tray. I'm not really that hungry so I push it over to him and he dives into the mashed potatoes. I sigh and close my eyes. No good. I can still see them. Those eyes. It's driving me crazy. I want to know who that girl was. Or, at least, I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Whoever it was, I just gotta know. It's probably someone here at school since they were at the party but I haven't seen anyone with eyes like that. Well, except for Kairi. Her eyes were almost identical to the ones I saw but hers are a tad bit lighter.

"Anyways, Riku, what's up with you? You seem so mopey and I don't mean your usual mopiness." Sora says with a worried look.

"Nothing." I lie. What a big lie at that. There's something going on alright and it's making me lose my sanity.

"Nothing?"

"..." I choose not to respond at the moment. I'm not so sure If I should mention it. But then again, Sora keeps secrets even though he's such a chatterbox. Maybe I should. He might know who the girl is. Maybe he won't though. My description of her is pretty vague. Blue eyes, black hair, kinda short, not much info to go off of but it couldn't hurt to try right?

"I don't believe you."

"Well," I finally strike up the courage to say, "it's this girl and..."

"GIRL? Oooh! Tell me more!" I hear a high voice pipe in. Kairi sits down across from me and Sora with this big grin on her face. When the hell did she get here?

"Whoa, Kai, you're like a ninja!" Sora exclaims. Darn right she is.

"Well, I just came in the cafeteria and I heard the word 'girl' from Riku and I just had to know what was going on" then she throws me this weird stare. " So, Mister...talkin' about a girl, eh?"

I open my mouth to speak but then the nosy redhead cuts in again, "Wait! Don't tell me! Was it someone at the party?"

At first, I didn't want to tell her but Kairi's sure to know who she invited to the party.

"Yeah." I say

"Details. Details!"

"Uhm..she's got black hair. It's short cut. She isn't tall and she's got these really blue eyes, kinda like yours." I manage to get out. I feel a little better after telling this to someone. It's as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders which is weird. I thought that only happened when you told the truth about something.

Kairi closes her eyes and hums while rocking back and forth. She's so extra but that's probably why we're friends. She's like Sora, happy and hyper all day everyday. It's strange. I always thought I'd end up with the emo crowd since I'm quiet most of the time and I keep to myself. I found these two somehow. Not complaining, though. They're great and I'd never want to lose them.

"AHA!" I hear the girl shout and I feel my heart skip a beat. Does she know who I'm talking about?

"Wait, no, Yuffie's got brown eyes. Sorry, nevermind."

And yet again my dreams are crushed.

"Kairi! How can you not know who he's describing!"

"Huh?" Kairi glances at the brunet with confusion in her eyes.

"BLACK HAIR. EYES LIKE YOURS, RING ANY BELLS?"

I watch silently and feel a little shaky. So they do know who the mystery girl is. Come on, Kairi. Think. THINK. I would ask Sora but he would just say no because he would want Miss Redhead to tell me.

The look I receive from Kairi worries me a little, "Oh. My. God. Ew, Riku."

"What?" I say back slightly nervous. Why the bad reaction?

"You're crushing on my little sister!"


	4. Let's Say It Never Happened

**A.N.- Thanks for the reviews ^^ I know, I tend to rush. I don't mean to! For some reason I don't even know that I'm doing it ._. And we now know that Kairi and Xion are sisters but just how old is Xion? I wont say yet :)Part of this chapter goes over Riku's family and home.**

I feel relieved as soon as I get through my front door. Everything was so awkward after lunch today. My friends didn't make it any better by constantly badgering me about how I was such a pedophile for liking Xion, I think that's her name. So many questions came from both Sora and Kairi, mainly about why I was hitting on the raven haired girl. I wasn't hitting on her, I just wanted to know who she was. I wanted to know more about her. She was interesting, to say the least. I also wanted to know why she laid on me the night of the party. Before she left, I know she said something about mistaking me for another person but part of me feels like it was meant to happen. Now that I know who she is and her name, I feel less stressed about the whole situation. I still want to get to know her though. If I should even get involved with her is the problem however.

I place my backpack down by the door and call out to see if mother is here, "Mom? Hello?" Guess not. She must have gone to work shortly before I arrived. I sigh. Once again I'm all alone in this big ass house. But it's not her fault. She has to do her job. That's the reason why we can afford this giant thing we call home. I always thought that her being a singer would be awesome but she's usually never here. There's so much that her record company wants her to do, they even suggested that she become a model. I'm pretty sure she declined. I shiver from the thought of opening up a magazine and seeing her half-dressed. Its gross and I'm glad she didn't accept that.

An uneasy feeling surges through my body when I notice Mittens sitting atop the kitchen counter with her eyes on me. Mittens never liked me. I never liked Mittens. Heck, I never liked cats in general. Their eyes creep me out. Especially, mom's cat. The calico kitten hisses at me for no apparent reason, her corneas flashing red and then back to their normal green. Freakin' creepy cat. I don't even know why mom adopted her.

"Nice to see you, too.." I walk off and go to my room and close the door. I don't remember why but when I first came to this house and I was told to pick out any room I wanted, I picked the one that was on the main level. When in a big house, most people sleep upstairs, right? I can recall mom asking why I wanted that room. Not sure what I said after that. It was a dumb choice. The dishwasher is usually on at night and it's loud! I've started to get used to it anyways.

I see that my curtains are open so I go to close them. I don't like it when people can see inside my room. I like my privacy. I'm not even halfway to the window when something pops up from outside. I nearly scream and feel my heartbeat quicken. I'm seriously going to have bad health problems when I'm older and it's all thanks to Sora, who is outside of my house. AGAIN. He's something I probably won't EVER get used to.

He waves at me, grinning widely. I go all the way over to the glass window and lift it up. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Doing what?"

"...What do you want?"

"I think the question is what do YOU want?" What the?

"I have no idea what you mean." Here we go again. Mr. Confusing laughs. I wish I could see into Sora's mind just to see how it works.

"Your blue eyed beauty." Blue eyed beauty? Not again with this..

"I already told you I don't like her! I'm not some creep." I hate how I keep getting teased about whole girl thing.

A smile that makes me get that unsure sense appears on Sora's face. "Ok. I believe you. Kinda hard to forget about it all though, right?"

"I guess. I feel kinda weird about it. But it was her eyes, I swear, I'm not into little girls."

"Then let me help you get it off your mind!" He seems a little too excited now.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" I hope what ever he has in store isn't some crazy idea that will get me hurt, embarrassed, or in trouble with the cops. Why? He's done it all before.

"How bout...we go to the park!"

That must have been the most normal idea Sora's ever had in a long time. Only because last time he tried to make me forget about something, Sora suggested we go to the mall in chicken suits and cluck everytime someone said the word 'shoe'.

The park didn't seem like such a bad thing compared to that.


	5. Not So Bad After All

**A.N.- I can't sleep so what do I do? I make another chapter! I update this WAAAAAY more often than my other stories because this has already been planned out :) I'm so glad you guys like this so far. I feel like I made Riku such a weirdo but oh well he's still cute! Tell me if I ever slip out of present tense Dx I accidentally do sometimes**

Once again, I'm regretting my decisions. Why didn't I just stay home and play my video games? They never trick me unlike some people. I knew Sora's seemingly normal idea was a bit off for him. I didn't think much of it at the time. Should've known this was some crazy scheme of his to get me near her. It worked. I didn't have time to ask the mastermind how he managed to get her here, why he did it and why he didn't tell me about it. It happened so fast. I can't even explain it all. Just know that I was all kinds of shocked when my eyes met with the dazzling ones that belonged to her. There were pushes and shoves and now Sora, Xion and I were all on the swing set. I'm not swinging at all. Sora's about twenty feet in the air and if he gets any higher he'll flip over the bar making a 360 rotation. And...she's looking down at her black sandals, swaying slightly in her seat. I notice the girl seems a little flustered. At times, she'll lift her head slightly and glance at me with those mesmerizing cobalt orbs. She'll quickly look back down afterwards. It's almost like she wants to say something but is afraid to do it. Why would she be afraid? I'm not that much of an intimidating person am I? I didn't think so even though I am kinda tall. I shouldn't be judging her on this. I'm not sure what to do either. Sora did put us together so fast. He made her sit on the swing right next to mine while he went off to one on the far end.

I feel like saying something. I really want to. But what should I talk about? Compliments maybe? I look up and down at her attire. She was wearing a lot of black. Black shirt, black shorts, black shoes, even her hair was the matching color. The short-sleeved shirt hugs her body nicely. It shows of her natural features, making me notice that Xion's bosom was much larger than a normal girl of her age. I wince in disgust at how perverted I'm being

"Are you OK?" That voice. It's her. It's soft and curious sounding. Her eyes peer into mine and stay there. I feel drugged and almost lose my train of thought. Those eyes. So powerful. What did she ask agin? Oh, right about me. No I'm not O.K. I was anything but. I mean why was I paying attention to her boobs. She's just an eighth grader! What do I say? What do I say? Respond! Respond, you idiot! Hurry!...Why am I freaking out like some teenage girl? I try to calm my thoughts and think of a good answer.

"Yeah. Fine.." I hope I didn't sound harsh or anything by answering so quickly. The raven-haired girl shifts her gaze back down.

"How come you were staring at me all weird then?" Oh God. She noticed! She freaking noticed! I pray that she didn't see me staring at her chest. I'm afraid that I may have been studying, wait scratch that, studying sounds way too creepy. I may have had my attention on them for too long, making the poor girl uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I try to think of a lie, "It's just a habit I can't help." I know damn well I can help it. Well, before now I could. I never stare at people for longer than five seconds. I might have been surveying her for much longer.

Xion mouths an 'Oh'. "So, how do you know Sora?" I'm a bit surprised by the question but I'm glad were having a conversation now.

"We go way back. He's been around me for as long as I can remember." I smile "He's a pain sometimes."

A tiny giggle comes from the girl next to me and I swear that it's the cutest laugh that my ears have ever had the pleasure of hearing. My face feels a little warm and I look down at my white sneakers.

"And how did you come to know him?"

I get an immediate respone, "Kairi. She had Sora over to our house plenty of times and when he's not here she constantly goes on and on about him, whether it be good or bad things. It annoys me but Sora doesn't. He's got a big heart and treats me like his own sister."

Treats her like a sister, huh? Sora must be partially sane when he's around her. "Speaking of Sora, he never gave us a chance to get properly introduced," I stick out my hand and grin, "name's Riku." It's weird. I know her name but I'm not sure she knew mine.

She stares at my hand in a trance-like state, her deep blue eyes darkening into a near black shade. I feel uncomfortable as if I did something wrong. Maybe she didn't want to shake my hand. Did I come off as weird to her?Suddenly, she gasps and apologizes. A tiny hand reaches out to meet mine.

"My name is Xion. Nice to meet you. And, um, weren't you that guy at my sister's party?" I nod. I see she remembers me.

"Sorry, that I got to close to you.."

"Don't be," I assure her, "it wasn't your fault."

A small smile forms on her lips and we shake hands. At this moment, I feel something faint within my chest. It feels...warm.


End file.
